


The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach

by kittenteeth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, eruri - Freeform, snk kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenteeth/pseuds/kittenteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds its hard to kill a man that can cook like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fill for a prompt over at the snk kink meme which you can see here:  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=7578846#cmt7578846
> 
> the prompt was for erwin being a great and levi having a hard time killing him because its some of the best food hes ever had.
> 
> its very heavily stylized and jagged because it was written in parts and idk i felt like it.  
> i tried to clean it up a little, but i hope you enjoy it anyway.

He was going to undoubtedly kill him.   
  
He was going to make sure that infuriating blondie suffered. Currently, he was sitting in the blondes private quarters, called there personally by the man himself. If he could get away with murdering him here, he would. But he knows he'd be caught and hung if it was now. More time, more patience was needed.  
  
"What do you want?" He asks, crossing his arms in the doorway. Not bothering to step inside, an act of defiance. The blonde doesn't even turn to face him, seemingly caught up in whatever he was doing in the small kitchen. "Hey." Levi felt annoyance bubbling under his skin. "You called me here. The least you could do is talk to me." He doesn't try to hide the venom in his tone.  
  
Finally Erwin turns with a smile. A stupidly genuine smile that had Levi balling his hands into fists. The larger man gestures to his couch. "Ah, Levi. Please have a seat." He says it like Levis and old friend just dropping by. Levi sneers.  
  
"I'm fine right here."  
  
"Of course you are." Erwins smile never falters as he turns back to the counter. "I just wanted to discuss the last outing beyond the wall." His first outing. Where he Farlan and Isabel took down a titan on their own, nearly a month had passed since then.  
  
"What about it?" Levi can't see what Erwins cooking but he can't deny the room smells of meat and spices and his stomach growls against his will.   
  
"You were amazing. You're little trio did very well." Erwin says over his shoulder. "There's been talk, rumors mostly, about how it went. There have been a lot of whispers about you from very important people."  
  
Levi rolls his eyes. "No shit. There's been rumors ever since you dragged me up here, you bastard. Now get to the point." He wanted to leave, spit curses at this man, slice his throat. Anything but stand here and talk to this asshole.   
  
"They're good rumors now." He says simply. "I even overheard some recruit claim you killed three titans on your own." He chuckles lightly at his own words. "But, regardless. You've captured their attention Levi do you know what they've been starting to call you? A weapon. They're taking notice of you Levi, I want you to know that."  
  
Levi honestly couldn't care less. He didn't know who 'they' were but it hardly mattered to him anyway. Any day now he was going to off Erwin, collect the money for it and be back miles underground before anyone even found the body. It was only a matter of time. The blonde kept talking and Levi realized he hadn't been listening to a word he was saying but now he was standing in front of him, with a stupid apron he just now noticed, tied around his waist. It made him look ridiculous.  
  
"Do you understand what that means for you?" Is the last thing he says when Levi actually listens again.  
  
"Sure. Great. Whatever, can I got back to the barracks now?" He catches the way Erwin frowns just a little and it makes him want to sock him in the mouth.   
  
"I made dinner, and I can't eat this all myself."  
  
"Sure you can." He notes the bowl Erwins holding, filled with something that looks like a stew. Levi's never had stew before. "You're huge."  
  
Erwin rolls with the insults and picks the spoon up from the bowl. "Try it, at least?" He asks, holding the spoon up to Levis face. "I'm not the greatest chef, but I think it's decent."  
  
"Disgusting." He growls. "I don't know where that's been." But it looks so good, and Levis so sick of overly salty rations that leave him constipated for days.   
  
"One bite?" His tone was imploring and Levi rolls his eyes.  
  
"Fine." He snatches the spoon from his hand and shoves it into his mouth with more force than necessary. He could feed himself, he wasn't a damned child. But oh, it was good. It was delicious. It was melt-in-your-mouth heaven that Levi didn't think he'd ever tasted before. He wanted more, wanted to say it was the only good thing that had ever been in his mouth. But he wouldn't. He could't give Erwin the satisfaction.   
  
"Do you like it? I made the recipe myself."  
  
"Tastes like shit." Is all he manages before taking the bowl from the others hands. Maybe one meal wont kill him, he thinks as he sits down on the couch near the entry. One meal means nothing. Erwin on the other hand beams like he had just won some sort of prize. He took pride in his cooking and Levi actually willing to spend more than two minutes around him was a victory in its own right. Levi scoops more into his mouth and actually has to suppress a groan. How embarrassing. They don't speak to each other as Erwin fixes a bowl of his own and sits next to him. Levi ignores him completely. He takes another bite and another and another until his bowl in nearly empty.   
  
"I'm glad you like it." Erwin hums, spooning some into his own mouth. The meal was nothing special, really. Just some rations prepared in a style that made it somewhat bearable with a few extra ingredients added in.  
  
"I don't." Levi says flatly. He makes it a point not to look in Erwins direction as he shoves the bowl at the other. "More." It's an order and Erwin gingerly takes the dish from him and rises to his feet to get Levi seconds. Levi still keeps his face turned away even when Erwin comes back, bowl in hand. This whole thing is humiliating but he can't pass up a meal like this. He had been raised on practically dirt and it hadn't gotten any better now that he was in the corps. A good meal was hard to come by and Levi was sick and tired of the constant hunger that seemed to haunt him. Erwin was practically glowing, now that he could share his creation and Levi didn't know who he hated more at that point, the blonde oaf or himself.  
  
"It's rations." Erwin admits. "But I recooked it. Added somethings too. I got a hold of some nice spices in Sina. Rare and expensive here, but a normality in the inner districts. I stock up when I can. I mixed in some beef as well, it really brings the flavors together nicely. Sadly I don't get to handle meat often, with the budget cuts and shortages, but I enjoy it when I can." Erwin continues to prattle on and it's very annoying.  
  
"I don't care." Levi says bluntly as he slurps down the food. Erwin sucks in his own bottom lip and ceases his little speech. Levi tries not to smirk, but the little win was way too satisfying. Although Levi's never had meat that wasn't some rodent from the sewer, and tasting it now was incredible. He decides he very much likes beef.  
  
He finishes another bowl and currently feels too stuffed to do anything. But it was worth it, he rarely if ever could eat to the point of fullness. But now that dinner was done he had no excuse to stay in this assholes quarters. He brings his dish to the basin in the kitchen and gives it a quick rinse. (Even if he hates the blonde, hes not an animal) Erwin says nothing when Levi cleans his bowl, says nothing when he makes his way to leave.  
  
"Thank you for eating with me." Erwin calls when Levis halfway out the door.  
  
"Whatever." He makes sure to slam the door behind him.  
  
-  
  
He passes Mike on the way to the barracks and the stupid mutt does the weird sniffing thing as he does.  
  
"You've had Erwins cooking." He points out. "He's quite the chef."  
  
"Shut up." Is all he says.  
  
He definitely had to kill Erwin Smith soon.  


* * *

  
Nearly three weeks had passed and-  
  
"Smiths not dead yet, boss." Farlan points out. He paces behind Levi and its starting to annoy him.   
  
"I know." He replies, eyes still fixed on where he's polishing his boot.   
  
"'I know'? That's it?"  
  
"I'll get to him when I get to him." He presses into a particularly tough scuff mark on the heel. Farlan makes a choked irritated noise.   
  
"He's fattening you up, you know." Farlans heating up now. Whatever. "I don't know if you've know this, boss, but killing someone isn't exactly the same thing as eating with them almost very god damned day."  
  
It was true, though, Levi noticed. When he looks at himself in the mirror he can see it. His cheeks are less sunken, less hollow. His ribs don't protrude out in a sickly manner, his hip bones don't jut like they used to. He was building lean muscle in addition to the slight weight gain. He was still too thin, but muscle corded up and down his body. He looked strong now.  
  
He looked like a soldier.  
  
The thought twists sickly in his stomach and he doesn't know whether to feel prideful or disgusted. He tosses the boot and cloth on the floor by his bunk and stands up to grab Farlan by the shoulders, looking him right in the eye.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I might be gaining his trust?" He snarls. "I said I'll get to him when I get to him." He finalizes. He doesn't look back as he slips out the door, leaving Farlan alone to stew in the barracks. It was almost time to meet Erwin for dinner anyway.   
  
He doesn't know how it happened but it did. And he's not sure he can even really complain. After the first night it escalated from there. Erwin met him in the lunch hall to bring him another meal the next day. He had brought some kind of pulled meat sauteed in something, he didn't know what but he didn't care, it felt like sunshine in his mouth. The day after that he had brought baked goods for everyone on the training grounds, passing them out and saying what a good job everyone was doing. Erwin was quickly becoming all the recruits favorite and it just served to make Levi hate him more. He noticed Erwin always gave him a little more than the rest. He would hand him an extra biscuit with a small smile and a wink. Levi could've puked.  
  
After a week with the meals and snacks and extra helpings Levi couldn't take it anymore. He's halfway through with a bowl of soup in Erwins room when he snaps.   
  
"Why do you keep giving me special attention?" He doesn't think about how he could've asked that before he ended up here, curled on the blondes couch.  
  
Erwin closes his eyes and smiles that stupidly handsome smile. "Because, Levi." And Levi tries not to feel anything when he says his name like that. "I can see the potential in you."  
  
Levi bristles a little and shoves the spoon back into his mouth, hoping his face doesn't deceive him. No matter what Erwin whipped up he made sure to let him know it tastes like shit and he should stop cooking altogether.  
  
"Your scores continue to be in the top ten. But you know that." Erwin continues.  
  
"Nothin' special." Its said around a mouthful. "Anyone could do it."  
  
"Not exactly." Erwin rebuttals. "Your scores are near record breaking. I think you can be the strongest soldier we've ever had So does everyone else."  
  
"I don't care what you and your team and your boss thinks of me." He barks. But- It almost appeals to him. Doing something worth living for. Protecting people, making sure humanity lives on, defeating the titans. Its a far fetched fever dream and he knows its ridiculous to even entertain the thought. He was a thug through and through. This posh bastards words meant nothing to him and Erwins an idiot for thinking some simple praise would win him over. Like he was some sort of dog. It pissed him off, really. He gulps down the rest of the soup, probably a little too fast, and slams the bowl on the table. "And I don't need your stupid compliments." He stands now, and flips Erwin off as he marches out the door. Erwin finishes his meal in silence.  


* * *

  
  
It's got to happen soon, He decides.  
  
Next time he's alone with him, he'll do it. He always has a small knife on his person usually for protection, but it would serve nicely for a clean cut to Smiths throat. All he would need to do is approach him from behind silently. He could do that.  
  
Couldn't he?  
  
Of course he could. But still the thought of missing out on Erwins cooking was a little sad. He was growing accustomed to the near daily meals. And as much as he hated to admit it, it was becoming a high point in his day. back in the Underground he would be eating nothing but garbage again and it was tragic. It couldn't be helped though, Erwin needed to die. He's planning it in his bunk. He lays there, staring at the bed above him, prepping himself for tonight. It had to be tonight. His body feels alive, it hums as he lay there. He had never taken a life on his own. Sure he had helped sometimes, planned murders with his gang. But he never actually had the blood on his hands. He was always just the setup, the bait, the cover. But he could do it. He knew he could.  
  
He barely noticed the heavy footsteps that stop at his bed. There's no need to turn, he can see the blonde in his peripheral vision. "It's not dinner time." He keeps his gaze firmly planted on the worn mattress above him. He can feel Erwins gaze now.  
  
"I know." Erwin says softly. "I had something else planned for tonight." Oh. He let's his head fall to the side to glare at Erwin.  
  
"And what's that, mister commander?"   
  
"I'm going to teach you how to cook." He says it with such vigor, showing his excitement. Levi rolls onto his side and turns his back to him. "Not interested." He mumbles. He hates that Erwin was so obsessed with him. He can tell Erwins about to plead with him. Gross.  
  
It dawns on him. Cooking takes several hours. Several hours he would be alone with the man. Several hours of a chance to kill him once and for all. He rolls himself to the edge of the bed and jerks his head towards the door.  
  
"Let's go. Teach me, Smith." Erwin smiles widely.  
  
He didn't know exactly where it went wrong, but it did.  
  
Right now, standing in Erwins kitchen with a knife clutched tightly in his hand, he was looking for the right moment. The perfect second to strike. But the problem was he wasn't sure he could go through with it. The thought pissed him off a lot more than it should have. Levi was by no means a weak person, he could easily take down a man Erwins size. Maybe even two. However the prospect of losing out on those daily meals was rather sad. It was juvenile but he had grown accustomed to eating like a decent person and didn't quite want it to end. Killing Erwin was an eventuality, he knows. But its getting harder and harder to actually do it. He was getting attached even if he didn't realize, and that was dangerous. Attachment was bad.  
  
Levi still wasn't sure why the commander had sought him out. Why he had payed him the most attention. Surely dragging him up from the underground had something to do with it, but it had been long enough that rumors died down and it shouldn't require special attention anymore. He didn't know Erwin had special orders to keep an eye on him. He didn't know Erwin was meant to shape him into something more than a soldier. And he certainly didn't know how Erwins chest would swell with an odd sense of pride whenever he watched Levi soar through the skies with the 3D maneuver gear.  
  
"You're doing very well." Erwin says softly. His voice, Levi notes, is closer than need be. He can feel Erwin standing behind him, looming over him like a fog and he feels strangely self conscious. He's chopping a cooked chicken breast, something hes never had nor done before and Erwin hangs on over him to make sure there are no mistakes. He clicks his tongue at the blondes compliment and mumbles something along the lines of 'whatever.' He doesn't really like cooking, he thinks. It seems tedious and boring and he'd much prefer to reap the benefits without putting in the effort. He keeps this in mind when he accidentally nicks his finger with the blade.  
  
"Shit.  _Shit._ " He draws back quickly, bumping into Erwin on the way. He throws a heated glare over his shoulder. "Don't stand so close to me." He growls, holding his finger tightly. For what its worth Erwin does step back a bit, but he also reaches around Levi to grab at his wrist. He then spins Levi around to examine the small wound. Pulling Levis arm up he squints like he's trying to make the cut out. Levis about to curse again but Erwin speaks first.  
  
"Run some water over that." He drops Levis wrist. "I'll fetch a bandage." He leaves the kitchen and Levi begrudgingly splashes water over his hands. It wasn't even bleeding a lot really. A bandage was hardly necessary. He stands there idly and decides to scope out the place while Erwins gone. He realizes hes never thoroughly examined the place. The small home is bare, and practically looks unlived in. There's a fine coating of dust everywhere and Levi sneers. He does make sure to pay attention to hiding spots and escape routes for when he does finally go for the kill. He gauges that he could fit through the small window and blend onto the crowd in the nearby alleyways.   
  
Erwin comes back into the room and snaps him from his thoughts. "Took you long enough." He mutters as Erwin offers him the cotton wrappings. He snatches it from the blonde, thankful that he'd let him do it himself. He really hated being coddled. Erwins eyes practically burn holes through him as he wraps his finger. He looks up at the other.   
  
"I don't like cooking. It's too hard." He declares, stepping away from the counter to prove his point. It wasn't hard at all, really. He just didn't find it nearly half as fun as Erwin did. "You do it." He finishes.  
  
"I'd hardly call that a lesson." Erwin replies. And of course he knows better. He knows Levi wouldn't give up so easily, he can see the boredom on his face and lets it slide. "Here, It doesn't have to be a hands on lesson." He picks up the knife and resumes where Levi had left off. Its a little mesmerizing, watching Erwin work. His hands moves at an incredible speed with such precision, chopping effectively and perfectly as far as Levi can tell. He was a craftsman when it came to cooking and watching it actually happen in front of him was interesting.  
  
Its not long until the main course is finished and Erwin serves it up, setting two plates down on the small kitchen table. It smells delicious and Levi only now realizes how hungry he had been. Spearing a piece of chicken on the fork he brings it up to his mouth. It tasted amazing, naturally. All of Erwins dishes did. He tries some of the rice. 'Pilaf' as Erwin had called it, and he couldn't help himself when the words "Not bad." tumbles out of his mouth. He hopes Erwin hadn't heard him but the grin on the blondes face shows he had.   
  
"That's the first time you've complimented my food." He points out, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. Levi feels his cheeks tinge with heat and he looks down at the table. He tries to come up with a retort but words fail him. He had gone two months acting indifferent to the food, why did he have to fuck up now? Whatever. It wasn't a big deal. Although Erwin seems to be ecstatic. Gross. He busies himself with shoving food in his face so he doesn't have to reply. Erwin returns to his own meal, but Levi notices that stupid disgusting grin doesn't leave his face.  
  
They finish their food in silence, like most nights. And Levi takes both dishes to the sink basin to wash them. Levi tries not to think about how naturally they slipped into this routine. Tries not to think about how it feels kind of nice. He shoves the thoughts down and locks them up, he can't afford to think of that. It was stupid, worthless. But when Levi gives his wave of goodnight Erwin stops him at the door.  
  
"What?" Levi asks, not wanting to be kept longer than he needed to be. Erwins feature soften a bit and Levi doesn't know why it annoys him so much.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you." He can see the obvious confusion plastered on the shorter ones face. "For your company, I mean. I really enjoy our meals together, Levi." Levi can feel his eyebrows drag up, pinch together in confusion and maybe disgust. He grunts and pushes past Erwin. He doesn't bother to say goodnight.  


* * *

  
Levis been bullied before. Before he had affiliated with his gang, he was often picked on by the other kids in the Underground. He also did his fair share of bullying as well. It was a dog eat dog world and he understood that. So he knows when he's being picked on by the other recruits. It starts out subtly at first, things that can be played off as accidents. Maybe someone 'accidentally' trips him, or spill their rations on his mattress and leaves it to form into a disgusting sludge. He ignores it for the most part. He can handle that. He can handle the name calling, it had been going on since he first arrived. Sewer rat, gross trash and street thug had been among the favorites. But when he hears someone cough "Commanders pet" into their hand he nearly sees red.  
  
Out of jealousy or what, he doesn't know. But now he's being called Erwins shadow, his pet, and it disgusts him more than any other name could. It sends him into a small rage whenever he hears one of those nicknames. He hated that man with everything he had, and they had the audacity to claim otherwise. They all know he's getting special attention, that Erwin cooks for him like some worried mother. Perhaps they really were jealous, it was more likely than not. Most everyone seemed to love Erwin.   
  
Levi starts getting into fights again.  
  
It's troubling when Erwin hears this. Levi had been doing so well, so promising. Yet when Levi comes for his dinner with a black eye Erwin frowns. It wasn't a big deal really. Levi has had more black eyes than he can count. Erwin flounders around him, trying to get a good look at the eye but Levi bats at his hands and pushes him back.  
  
"Who did this?" Erwin says, and Levi notices how serious he sounds. "I want names, Levi." He says it like he's Levis protector or something and it sets him off all over again.  
  
"This. This is all your fault!" Levi yells, pushing at Erwins chest. "If it weren't for- If you didn't-" He can't find the right words but all his rage is bubbling out of him like a tap and he can't stop it now. He's mad, frustrated, and he hates Erwin Smith. "You stupid fucker." Curses and a flurry of words pour out of his mouth and he's not making sense, he knows he's not making sense. Erwin looks so utterly confused but doesn't say a thing.  
  
"If you hadn't kept inviting me here, this wouldn't have happened. If you weren't such a god damn good chef and just  _let me do my job_  than none of this would be an issue. But no, you had to go and be amazing. God dammit Smith. I hate you, I hate you so fucking much I can taste it. Do you know how incredibly irritating you are? Everyone loves you, you stupid son of a bitch." He just keeps shouting and Erwin looks no less shocked than he had before. Levis not even sure what he's saying but he's spouting all his anger. He's pounding at Erwins chest with his rant with soft punches that gradually grow stronger until Erwins stepping back with the force of it. He keeps pushing and pushing and pushing and the back of Erwins legs hit his couch and he falls back into it. Levis standing over him now. The bought of energy is gone and he's breathing heavily from it all. There's confusion dripping off Erwin, he doesn't know what set this off, and Levi just gets angrier.   
  
"Levi-"  
  
"No, don't talk." Levi breathes. "Just. Shut up." He's bracing his arms on the back of the couch and he's way too close to where the blondes splayed back against it. His breathing's still heavy, but at least he's not so angry anymore. The look on Erwins dumb handsome face is priceless. Their noses are almost touching and Levi doesn't know why but he presses forward just a little more. They're kissing. They're both confused, don't know why it's happening but neither one of them pull back. He hates how good it feels, how right Erwins lips are. The shock on Erwins face is prize enough and he jerks away just enough to whisper. "God, I hate you."   


* * *

  
Four days. It had been for days since Levi kissed Erwin. Four stupid, long days. What the fuck was he thinking? Why on  _earth_  would he think that was a good idea? It was, hands down, the worse thing he could have done. He replays it in his head. Over and over and over and he feels like he's drowning. It had been good, damned good, and he knows its going to complicate everything tenfold.   
  
After the kiss, when Levi pulled back and Erwin gave him a look that could melt stone, Levi got scared. He ran out of the room before Erwin had a chance to say anything. He didn't even eat dinner. And now here he is, in the dinning hall with the rest of the recruits, eating this pig shit of a dinner because he's too mad- afraid?- to face Erwin again. He has to see him again him eventually though. But it looks like its okay for now because they both seem to be avoiding each other. Someone up there still likes him, he guesses.  
  
It's not until Levi is up to take his dirty dishes in for washing that he notices the mess hall has gone deathly silent. He turns back to look, to find out why and he has a feeling he knows the reason. Erwin Smith, that slimy bastard, had entered the room. All the recruits pause to look at him, they look like dogs awaiting a command Levi notes. He stands in the door way and looks directly at Levi and the stare pins him down right where he stands. He can't move, not with those icy blue eyes holding him there. It's quiet for another tense moment.  
  
"Levi." Erwin says in his deep booming voice and all the heads in the room snap to Levi like he were a homing beacon. He can already feel the rumors starting again. "Can I speak with you. Privately." It wasn't a question, there was no room for argument in his voice. Levi hates being the center of attention and yet here he is with a room full of his peers are staring him down with a mixture of questioning, jealousy, or anger.  
  
He doesn't know what to do, he can't exactly say no, so he sets his tray down and gives a simple nod. He's not nervous. No way. He doesn't get nervous. But his throat feels tight and he has to actually force himself to walk towards the blonde. Erwin smiles so god damned easily and when Levi approaches him he puts a large hand on Levis back to guide him through the door. Levi wants to break his god damned arm off.  
  
The hallway is exactly what Levi would call private but he doesn't really care. Erwin stops and turns to him with a strange look in his eye and Levis reminded of how tall he was when he has to turn his head up to meet the gaze.  
  
"What?" Levi asks short, clipped and irritated. He folds his arms over his chest for emphasis, or protection.  
  
"About the other night.." He trails off like hes too embarrassed to say anything about it.  
  
"Pretend it never happened." Levi says firmly. Maybe they can both pass over it without incident. Erwin's leaning closer and Levi can smell him. He smells crisp and clean and vaguely of cooking spices. Levis hungry all over again.  
  
"But it did happen, Levi." He says softly. "You kissed me." Levi isn't one for embarrassment but he can feel his cheeks heating up in what he thinks is anger. "Don't you think that it's highly inappropriate for a subordinate to do?" He glares at Erwin, he really should have killed him when he had the chance.  
  
"I didn't exactly see you trying to stop me,  _Sir_." He spits it like venom but Erwin seems unphased, his stupid half smile still soft on his lips. He takes a small step back, needed some distance between them.  
  
"You left before I could say anything."   
  
"What? As if you wanted me to stay." His defenses are drawn up and hes ready to flee again if he needs to.  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"Don't." Levi cuts him off. "You're going to say something shitty and make everything weird. Just forget what happened." He says it firmer again. Erwins eyes look serious for a moment but flickers back into the faux safety.  
  
"At least stop by for dinner. I made your favorite." Levi hates that Erwin had memorized his favorites. "And I'm sure those rations haven't been satisfactory?" He was right, Levi had been practically starving these last few days. He had grown accustomed to a certain standard of eating since he had Erwins cooking. The rations were disgusting and Levi picked at them but hardly ever really finished a meal. He did miss Erwins cooking as much as it pissed him off. Erwin just keeps smiling like he knows he's won and Levi pushes past him and heads for the blonds quarters.  
  
To say the room smelled delicious would be an understatement. He notices as he walks in, that the table is set up with a full meal. He even made desert. Levi rolls his eyes. How charming. Erwin steps aside him and gestures towards the table. He actually did make all of Levis favorites. He had been particularly fond of fish, he didn't know all their different names but the pink one was his favorite. 'Samin' Erwin had called it.  
  
"I've made grilled salmon with a cooked bean salad and accompanied it with vinaigrette." He explains as Levi sits. He follows most of what Erwin says, picking up quite a bit from all the time hes spent with him. "I picked out a vintage red wine to go with it, and for desert I made crème brûlée. I know how you enjoy sweets on occasion." Levi wants to tell him hes wrong, wants to tell him hes and idiot but simply hums instead and unfolds the table napkin and rests it in his lap. He shouldn't be eating here right now, he knows. But he's gone hungry and is far too enticed to leave now. They don't usually have wine with their meals, but today seems to be a special occasion if the silk table cloth and candelabra were any indication.  
  
"What's with the fancy shit?" Levi asks around a mouthful of fish, he digs into it not caring about table manners. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"It's just been a while since I've had you for dinner." Erwin replies as he gingerly cuts into his food, careful and with precision.   
  
"Four days." Levis drinking down the wine with heavy gulps.   
  
"Ah." He brings a bite to his mouth. "You've been counting." Levi sits up a little straighter in his seat. This asshole was implying he had been waiting around for him, counting the minutes until they see each other again. God damn him. He clicks his tongue in a loud 'tch.'  
  
He ignores anymore conversation Erwin tries to start and shovels the food into him mouth. He eats too fast, and his stomach sort of hurts because of it. He sits back in his chair with his wine glass in hand and Erwin tops him off. It felt so nice to eat good food again, he wants the meals to last for ever. Erwin continues eating, not quite down with his meal and Levi just watches, sipping occasionally from his glass. There was just a hint of awkward air floating about them that Levi chose to ignore. They're thinking about the other night and they're both electing to not speak a word of it. Despite his earlier words Levi wants to discuss it. Wants to explain that it was a mistake and should've never happened, that it was grossly wrong and meant nothing to him, that it felt good and he wanted to kiss him again and again until he was breathless. No, not that last part. His cheeks feel warm again.  
  
He's pulled out of his thoughts when Erwin finishes eating as well. He sets his utensils down and Levi rises to his feet, knows that's his cue to clean the table. He doesn't even realize he's nearly trained like a dog. Silently taking the dishes to the water basin and rolls up his sleeves to clean dishes as he always does, he can hear Erwins footsteps behind him. It feels awkward, Erwin looming over him while he scrubs a plate.   
  
"It wasn't terrible." Levi says, its as close to a compliment as he can manage. And Erwin did make all his favorites.   
  
"The kiss or the food?" Erwin asks with a laugh in his voice. Levi stiffens up and bristles like a wild cat. How the hell was that bastard going to tease him at a time like this? He shoots a glare over his shoulder and up to the blond, but of fucking course he just smiles back. God he wanted to kiss him- kill him. Kill him. He wanted to kill him and make him suffer. Erwin had a habit of looming. Whenever he attempted to teach Levi to cook he hovered over him like an over protective mother, it was annoying. And right now was no different.  
  
"You ever hear of personal space?" He barks as he tries to spin to face him. He cranes his head back to glare at the other. "Or do you always get this close and personal with your subordinates?" He could feel the anger boiling back up over the special treatment and it pissed him off all over again. Erwins staring back with that stupid look on his face and brings a hand up to brush against Levis cheek. For once Levi is speechless. His face is heating up everywhere now, but he plays it off as the wine.  
  
"Levi." He hates the way Erwin says his name. "Let me kiss you." His thumb is brushes over Levis cheek and it takes everything he has not to turn his head into Erwins palm. Levi doesn't say no- he can't. He can't. He wants to kiss him, he wants to feel Erwin again. He actually likes Erwin. He actually wants him, and it hits him like a ton of bricks though he would never admit it. Its gross, but here he is, right in the arms of the man he can no longer bring himself to kill. His hand snakes up Erwins chest and crumples the collar of his shirt. He pulls Erwin down like hes the one in control. Its a hard kiss, their lips are chapped and rough, but it's perfect. Erwins hand smooths through Levis hair and rests at the base of his neck to pull him closer. Levi kisses harder, nipping at his bottom lip. Levi was used to a certain way of hookups. He's used to quick meaningless things and the way Erwin caresses him softly, kisses him with purpose reminds Levi of the word 'romance.' The thought makes his stomach clench.  
  
Erwin tastes like their meal and as much as it should gross Levi out, it doesn't. He wraps his arms around the blonds neck and hates himself for it. But at the same time its a perfect fit and Levi wonders why they hadn't done this sooner. Erwin pulls away and Levi feels him panting on the side of his face. Levi takes this time to pepper kisses along Erwins jaw, moving down to hi neck where he can reach better. He's not easy with it, biting the column of flesh and Erwins sighing against him. Levi can imagine all of Erwins previous partners have been incredibly vanilla and inane.   
  
"Touch me, you shit hole." He murmurs against the blonds neck and when he does he can feel Erwins other hand ghost up his side, the bastard had the gall to be nervous at a time like this. He bites again, harder, and revels in the gasp it pulls from the other man. His hands tickle and Levi squirms a bit under the fingers. The hands travel down to Levis back and slide over his has to pull him flush against Erwins hips. He resents it a little, the way Erwins hips rest against his stomach, fucking giant. Levi starts working the buttons of Erwins shirt and wants to get his hands on his chest, wants to feel the muscles there. Erwin stands up straighter to help him and Levi bats his hand away, he could do it himself. Erwin understands and goes back to fondling Levi, which he appreciates. Erwins chest is gorgeous and Levi hates it, but he doesn't have time to fully abhor it because Erwins pulling him up for another kiss. Levi loves the way Erwin uses his tongue, and for the first time in a long time he's moaning into the kiss. Erwins good at kissing he admits, and Levi feels like he's melting. The blonds hands roam again and Levi yelps a little, undignified, when Erwin easily pulls him up and sets him on the counter. At least their height is a little more even now, Levi thinks.   
  
Erwins tugging at Levis shirt now, and he lets him. He raises his arms over his head and lets him slip off his shirts with ease. From where he sits, he can wrap his legs around Erwins waist, so he does and it earns him another long kiss. He rolls his hips up into Erwins and groans a little when he can feel Erwins getting hard. He grinds into him more, and is elated when Erwin does the same. Erwin moves in slow, dragged out movements against him and Levi gasps softly. He pulls back from the kiss, trying to catch his breath but he feels a little dizzy. He reaches down and tries unbutton his pants, he's grateful he's not wearing his gears belts right now. Erwin gets the hint and lends a helping hand. Erwin lets his fingers graze over the front of Levis pants and chuckles when Levi ruts into the soft touch. They work in tandem, Erwin pulls Levis pants down as he raises his hips off the counter to make it easier.  
  
"Fuck." Levi breathes. "Come on already, touch me." He complains, but Erwin thinks it sounds more like a whine. He bends down to kiss Levi again and feels him jerk into it when he also grabs his cock. Levi moans again and locks his arms around Erwins neck once more, Erwins hand is big and rough and it has his head spinning. He only now realized how badly he wanted this, wanted Erwin. He juts his hip and thrusts into Erwins hand with the blonds mouth still working over his own. There's small little noises coming from the back of his throat and can't even bring himself to be embarrassed about it. Not with Erwin stroking him like that. Blindly, he reaches down to the front of Erwins pants, struggling with the zipper. He finally manages and breaks the kiss to fish Erwin out of his pants. Erwins a big guy, so its safe to assume he was big everywhere, and Levi was far from disappointed. Erwins cock is thick and hot in his hand and the way Erwin sighs is amazing. Their foreheads are pressed together, breaths mingling between them as they work their hands over each other. Levi can barely stand looking at Erwin and presses his face into the blonds shoulder. He's moaning curses onto Erwins skin and wants more, needs more.  
  
"Erwin.." His voice sounds whiny to his own ears. "Shit. More." He begs and Erwin has no problems obliging. He strokes him faster and Levis head falls back with a small cry. Erwin pushes him further onto the counter and Levi has to support himself with his elbows. He's breathing hard and he just now notices his legs are shaking a little. Erwin leans forward, covers Levis body, and wraps his hand around both of them. Levi just watches with his mouth slack and breath harsh. Erwin is much bigger than Levi, his hand alone nearly dwarfs Levis dick completely. But it doesn't stop him from thrusting into the heat of Erwins hand, gliding himself against the blonds cock. Erwins mouth is pressed to Levis ear and he's whispering.  
  
"You're so gorgeous, Levi." He growls. It sends a shiver down his spine, despite himself. He keeps murmuring praise and encouragements onto Levi and it has him moaning even louder now. He never admitted it to himself, but Erwin had the smoothest voice Levi had ever heard. It was commanding, loud and perfect. It felt like fire danced along his skin when Erwin said his name. His words had him teetering on the edge and he wanted to fall into them, hear nothing but Erwins voice forever. He was close now, so so close. It was hard not to be with Erwins technique and how his hand slid flawlessly. He reaches up to where the blonds head is by his and pulls him closer, angling him for another kiss. Its sloppy and wet and Levi wouldn't want it any other way. His back is arching off the counter, pressing against Erwins chest, and he's coming. His head falls back in a low moan and Erwin takes it as an opportunity to kiss under his jaw and along his neck. He pumps Levi through his orgasm and he slumps back down. He looks up at Erwin, his eyes are hooded and hazy.   
  
"C'mon, Erwin." He slurs a little. He rocks his hips up against Erwins as best as he can. "Cum for me, Sir." He knows that would get to him. Whenever they were alone together the formality always made Erwin stiffen and fluster just a little. He was right. Erwin groans deep in his throat and strokes himself a few more times before hes coming as well. Levi grimaces when it splatters against his stomach, but watching Erwin do that was well worth it. They both stay in their positions for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Erwin reaches for a rag, a good one Levi notes, and cleans Levi off. He'll scold him for dirtying that rag later. But for now he sighs into the gentle touches. Erwin pulls him up into a sitting position but Levis afraid his legs would give out if he tries to walk. Erwin decides he doesn't need to and effortlessly picks Levi up with his legs still wrapped around the firm waist.  
  
There's an emotional crisis to be had, he's sure. The man he's supposed to hate, supposed to kill, just jacked him off. And he liked it a lot. Maybe he was supposed to be angrier about it, but when Erwin sets him on the couch and presses light kisses into his hair he can't bring himself to be angry at all.  
  
"You know." Erwin says against Levis hair. "You can stay for breakfast, If you'd like." Its hard not to pick up on the implication in his voice and Levi tilts his head to shoot the other a look.   
  
"Will you make eggs?"   
  
"If you want me to, yes."  
  
"You're eggs are disgusting." Levi huffs. "You cook them terribly." He lies through his teeth, still can't bring himself to compliment him.  
  
"Eggs it is then."  
  
Levi clicks his tongue and folds his arms over his chest. He wants a bath. His pants are still tangled around his thighs and he's still shirtless. "I'm sleeping in your bed." He says like it wasn't a fact. "But first, I want a bath." Erwin chuckles and nods.   
  
"That can be arranged." He stands again and picks Levi up, who manages to keep back a yelp this time. He makes way to his bathroom and he's absolutely glowing. He had wanted Levi to be in his arms like this since the day he saw him in the Underground.  
  
"Stop smiling like that." Levi says, but there's not real heat behind the words. "I still hate you."  
  
Erwin just presses a kiss to his temple. "I'm sure you do."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> it was very fun to write and i hope to fill more prompts in the future.
> 
> you can even send me a prompt if you want  
> you can find me on my tumblr here:  
> http://darnchou.tumblr.com/


End file.
